


Who saw it coming?

by johnnyismyparrot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, frat party, side!Johnyong - Freeform, side!johnmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: No, this is not the development he was expecting, for sure he wasn't expecting to lay on a bed with his best friend, gasping for air and tucking his hands in the boy hair, pulling his head between his legs as if his life depends on it.No, this wasn't the development he thought about.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Who saw it coming?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, i just had some free time and this came out, wanting to experiment some markhyuck.  
> I mean, who doesn't want to? *dirty emoji*
> 
> enjoy!

Not the development he was expecting, for sure he wasn't expecting to lay on a bed with his best friend, gasping for air and tucking his hands in the boy hair, pulling his head between his legs as if his life depends on it.  
No, this wasn't the development he thought about.

Mark wasn't stupid, not at all, he wasn't dumb or anything, just a little naive, sure he was and everyone knew that, always making fun of him being the last one to get a joke or to understand when people only used him for their please. Mark is like this, he's a pure soul and a patsy boy, but this doesn't make him stupid, right?  
  
He's walking back on his thoughts the moment he's standing at the center of a living room, cup filled with alcohol and vision blurry, his best friends dragged him in a party, he's not even the kind of boy to party all wild, he doesn't party at all usually, just let his friend to tag along with it, left behind, so he doesn't really know why he's at a frat party at 11 pm while sipping a disgusting drink.  
  
Mark knows that the frat house they're in is one of the most popular, making him even more nervous, feeling out of place cause he knows only his friends and nobody else if not by name, but never talked with someone in there, knowing that his long time crush is here too makes him even more nervous.

"Mark, stop spacing out!" it's Jaemin voice that brings him back to reality, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pushing him closer, walking to the kitchen.  
Mark can see a lot of couples making out on the counters, on the armchairs, on the couches, so many couples that he kinda feel disgusted, hoping that they wouldn't bring the fun any further, not wanting to see people fuck in front of his eyes, even if he knows that the frat leader isn't going to let it happen.  
  
The boy stumbles in his feet entering the kitchen, wanting only to turn around and go away, cause his long time and platonic crush is in front of his eyes, tall and beautiful as always, that kind smile put on his sweet and strong features, a beauty that everyone can appreciate, but he does appreciate more than anyone else, the boy is perfect to him, Mark dreamed of being manhandled by him so many times that he lost count, he dreamed of him being naked in front of him, long hair stuck on his forehead, sweaty, body moving fast, pushing into him.  
  
Mark is about to whine only looking at him, but take it back, holding it in his throat.  
His best friend is talking to him as if they're friends from a long time ago and Mark can't get how can Haechan being so talkative to his well-known crush, making him even more nervous now that he's standing here in front of them, Jaemin's arm still around his shoulder.

"Johnny, what about making a drink to my friend Mark? That shit Yuta poured really sucks."  
Haechan's voice almost hurts his eardrums, while he's able to see that little giggles escape the older man, who's the main character of his worst wet dreams.  
"Sure, here it comes, fruity or sour?"  
  
Mark open is mouth, about to speak to him for the first time in his life, but can't get his voice out, scared to make a gaffe, that is what he's indeed doing know, cursing at himself for being so fucking shy. Mark's ears getting redder the more the other look at him without being annoyed by his behavior, and Mark thinks that no one deserves a soul like him.

"Fruity, thank you."  
"You did it ~ " Jaemin's voice hit him on his earlobe and he wants to cry for the unpleasant figure he just made in this exact moment, being all shy and almost stuttering his words.  
"You know that Mark has the biggest crush on you, Johnny?"

Mark's eyes widen at the statement of Haechan, not expecting the boy betray him like that, he can the exactly the surprised but not amused look on Johnny's face while he's pouring too much alcohol in his glass, smirking a little while thinking about the boy's words: "So it's real, I thought it was my impression."

Mark's jaw goes slack, not able to describe the situation with his words, he didn't even know to be visible in the boy's eyes, always thought to be a ghost for him, so unreachable and out of his grip, but he was wrong and knew so well, Johnny is a kindhearted person, he's even an easy-go man, he's everything but an asshole, he's even a lot of an observer, someone who likes to look at people to get more about them, so it was stupid of him to think that he would pass unnoticed under his eyes, he was so fucking wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I kinda find you cute though." Johnny's words come out so easy that Mark wonders how's the other able to keep his smile while he's about to try the ostriches' technique by planting his head under the floor. "I would've let you get a chance, but I'm taken, sorry boy."

Mark doesn't know if he says this to everyone, but his words seem so sincere that he'll believe it, making his heart race even more, so fast that his hands shake while tries to get his drink, Haechan snorts at him, calling him idiot before grabbing the glass instead of him and making Johnny laughs a little, giggling as Mark likes it more.  
He's about to thank him, but a red-haired boy enters the kitchen and speed up towards the tall boy, grabbing his waist around his arms and whining like a crazy: "Jyani, I told not to leave me alone."

"Shit, you're drunk again, right Taeyong?"  
" 'S a little bit..."  
Mark wonders for a moment, but get it when Haechan tell him not to look at them anymore, cause maybe he's his boyfriend and he shouldn't be intruding in their personal space, so they leave, but before exit the kitchen Mark is sure to see them kiss feverishly into each other mouth.

"I fuckig screwed."  
"Yeah you did, he's taken as hell, that's why I told him, they've been together for four years, can you fucking believe it?"  
Mark sighs next to his best friends, looking at his cup not so sure if he should drink it or not, but in the end, it was Johnny's personal treat for him: "Fuck it."  
  
He pours the drink right straight to his throat, it's not that he's broken-hearted, he isn't in love with Johnny, he doesn't care at all, it was just a crush but he hoped at least to get a nice fuck with him before after and it couldn't be possible nor now nor ever, that's the reason why he's pissed off the more.

"Taeyong is hot though." Jaemin comments while sipping at his drink and looking at the people on the dance floor grinding into each other's lap like animals, Mark isn't amused anymore, after all, Yuta is the one who set up everything, so there's nothing to being surprised for.  
"Yeah, he is, they're hot together." Haechan's comment makes sense and Mark doesn't talk back, sipping at the last drop of his drink.  
  
Mark looks at the space, seeing how everyone seem to enjoy themselves expect them and when Jaemin leaves his seat to go hit on that boy he always talk about they aren't surprised at all, letting the boy go get his man, if he succeeds it's gonna be better, so that he stops always talking about him.  
  
Haechan is looking comfortable, arm wrapped around Mark's shoulders, sipping at his cocktail mix, while beating his feet at the same time with the music, pushing him a little closer just to whisper him if he wants some more alcohol and Mark nods frantically, he wanna get drunk at this point, his hopes gone to pieces some minutes before and they ignore the way everyone around them seems to hook up.

At this point, they're so drunk that walking down the corridor, looking for an empty room isn't a bad idea, hoping not to find their friend in one of them, Haechan opens more doors, every of these already taken till they reach the last one, where nobody seems to be in and finally they can enter and throw themselves on the bed, laughing their lungs out because of a bad joke the younger made.  
  
Mark is light-headed while talking, thinking about nothing at everything at the same time, the room spins and his vision is completely blurry by the alcohol, he isn't sure they're gonna be back at home tonight, probably collapsing on the floor because of the alcohol, his veins seem to grow bigger in his neck, while tensing up every muscle of his body, just to get lax after that, relaxing completely.  
  
Mark licks his lips, they're dry and sore, as much as his mouth and pays no attention to say it out loud, resulting in the latter laughing without a real reason, Mark starts to laugh too, till it quiets to giggles, Haechan seems to say something, but he can't get it at all now, not really, so he throws a gaze to the boy, questioning and gesturing his head to ask him: "I don't know why you're so into that Johnny-boy when you have me."  
  
Mark is a little confused at first, alcohol taking over his brain, but when he succeeds at registering his words he doesn't get the chance to answer, cause his best friend's lips are on his, already kissing slow and sloppy, shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Mark is shocked by the sudden contact, but it isn't so bad and maybe is the drunkness talking for him, yeah, sure it is, so he lets himself being, shoving his finger in the younger hair, pulling them hard enough to let himself lean in with his neck, reclining his head and kissing him deeper, all tongue e teeth.  
  
Haechan is all over him, palming his chest above his t-shirt, tasting every piece of him, going down slowly and bucking his fabric out of the tight jeans, gesturing him to raise his hands and so he does, letting the other taking the lead of the moment, his mind is still blurry, starting to think this isn't real, another scenario of his wet dreams, cause he'll never admit it, but his friend is gorgeous and he would be lying telling he never noticed how beautiful Haechan is.  
  
He's that kind of boy always happy, friendly, he could talk even to walls if he wanted and probably walls would be answering back at some point, not to mention his beautiful features and his skin, darker than the standards, but so natural, resembling as honey on Mark's eyes, Haechan holds a power that's beyond only standard beauty, he's aware of that, but he never dared to say much more about him, too scared to result in some kind of inconvenient situation where he had to explain why he found him so beautiful.  
  
Maybe Mark is just a slut at this point, he thinks of himself like this when the boy starts to mouth his jaw and he doesn't stop him, he thinks it when his hand still push and pull those soft locks, he thinks it when Haechan's mouth sucks a bruise on his neck and he doesn't complain, only breathing heavily through his nose, pulling him down, down, down.  
  
Haechan is looking at him now, eyes locking with his, making him curse under his breath at the sight of him bent over his lap, starting to unbuckle his belt and slipping out the button, just to grip the zip on his teeth and shove it down.  
Mark always being naive, but not stupid, he exactly knows where this is going, he exactly knows it when the other's tongue is lapping at his covered half erection that this is so fucking wrong, but can't stop it. He's not stupid, but is naive and complain himself for never noticing that maybe for his best friend it was the same, that maybe even the boy with honey skin just wanted to choke on his cock and ruin him as much as Mark wanted to with him.  
  
"Fuck it Haechan, just do it."  
He's not stupid, he exactly knows what he's doing when pulling the latter's head back, grabbing his own underwear to let his cock spring free and pushing the other back in, making his face crush against his crotch, he even knows that look on the other boy, smirking at him aware himself of the situation they're in.  
  
No, this is not the development he was expecting, for sure he wasn't expecting to lay on a bed with best friend, gasping for air and tucking his hands in the boy hair, pulling his head between his legs as if his life depends on it.  
No, this wasn't the development he thought about but this is the best development he could ask for, Johnny aside.  
  
Mark is moaning under his attention, feeling the boy bobbing his head up and down his erection, sucking the life out of him, dirty noises come out of that pretty lips and he's fucked out by the pleasure, how many times Haechan did that for being so good at it? He questions himself on it, having no clue of his best friend sex life, just pushing him closer and bucking his hips up, meeting his lips halfway, slamming his cock inside the latter's mouth.  
"You're so fucking filthy."  
  
There's this little side of him that no one knows, at least not his friends, but who slept with him was aware of his dark side where he's all dirty talk, taking the lead and fucking rough and hard, he's used to it and like it more than anything, even though that sometimes being the one in charge to being humiliated and fucked stupid isn't a bad idea to him.  
  
Haechan whines around his shaft and gags when Mark pushes him completely down, shoving his nose on his pube, the latter breathing through his nose, deep throating him like it's not a big deal at all and Mark scoffs at it, slapping his cheek with his other hand, moans spreading around his cock and vibrating good.  
  
"Such a slut, taking all of my cock as if it's not a big deal, never thought of you like this, but you're so pretty."  
His filter between mouth and mind seems to be disappeared and when Haechan turns red and starts to gag again he pulls him out, precum and spit leaking from his pretty and ruined lips, gasping for air and coughing a little, his throat probably sore from the abuse.  
"I am a slut, I wanna make you come down my throat." his voice is hoarse, trying to get on a better composure isn't simple and Mark knows it, but let not time at him to put it together.  
  
His hand tightens his grip on his hair, shoving his dick back on the latter's mouth, Haechan moaning while gagging on his cock, he keeps him steady, holding his head still before looking at him, locking their eyes together.  
"Let me fuck that pretty mouth then."  
  
Slamming his cock on his best friend's throat was the last thing he thoughts about before entering the part, but it's the only thing he can think about now, Haechan emitting beautiful dirty and sloppy sounds, gagging on his shaft, drooling all over it and clenching the walls, his neck completely reddened by the abuse, trying to let his jaw goes completely slack and his organs lax, letting him fuck it how he wants to.  
  
Mark is harsh, scratching his scalp without caring, bucking his hips as if his life depends on it, hitting the back of his throat at every thrust, feeling the gag's noises that come from him, pulling out, letting him breathe just for some seconds before slamming back.  
Haechan is a mess, hair completely ruined between his fingers, lips swollen and red plump, sweating on his forehead, tears gathered on the corner of his eyes, the veins on his neck bulging up and the shape of Mark's cock near them, making it a vision of quality and lustful.  
  
"God, I'm about to come."  
Mark's thrusts falter, precum leaking from his cock buried in the latter's throat and if this is the most filthy view he ever saw, well, he's never going to see that at all.  
Haechan looks at him as if looking at something he loves and that look is really something else, it's different and so, so fond that Mark's pool in his stomach intensifies, till the point he completely shoves his cock in the other's mouth, buries his cock till the base and spills his hot come down Haechan's throat, moaning his name on the tip of his tongue.  
  
When he pulls out he assures that his best friend swallowed it all, making his open his mouth and shove his tongue out to be sure that he isn't going to spit it in the bathroom, cooing at him for being such a good boy.  
  
"Who knew that you were so rough, that's hot Mark Lee."  
"Do you think so?" now that he's coming out of his high he's starting to sober up and feeling kind of awkward and embarrassed for what he just did with one of his most important people.  
"I do think that, what about going home and doing something better there?"  
"Are you for real Haechan?"  
He's shocked, he didn't even get to think about it, thinking that he was just enough lucky to get this, he never thought for some other rounds of this new playground they set on themselves.  
"Of course I do."

  
This isn't the kind development Mark was expecting, not the kind of development he thought would end up at a frat party, but he's sure that he'll not regret it, never in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know in the comments if I should write a plotted spin-off!
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you like it and don't forget to follow me on my social media!
> 
> [twit acc](https://twitter.com/bluemoontvs)


End file.
